


Always Your Children

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [13]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Closure, Comfort/Angst, Genosha, Light Angst, M/M, Old Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Twenty years later, some people come to visit Charles and Erik in Genosha.





	Always Your Children

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Children

"We have guests."

Charles was confused. 

"Guests? You mean, we're being attacked?" 

Erik shook his head. "Guests."

More than 20 years have passed since Charles saw guests.  
Erik, as head of state, would often meet with guests. These could be foreign diplomats or various politicians who were engaged in the internal affairs of Genosha. It was nothing out of the ordinary, they would talk about it at the end of the day, whether at dinner or during their routine chess game in the evening. A guest who comes to meet them both, however, is an outstanding event.  
Not many people are likely to come and visit them. Most of the time it was just the two of them. Charles had befriended some people in the state, but he was already an elderly man. As he got closer to his eighties, he found that he preferred to spend time with his husband. Quiet house on an island, years alongside the man he has yearned to be with for so long, Charles was truly happy with what he had now.  
Yet, he felt differently when he was reminded of the past. When he used to sit with many guests, whether they were new students, parents who wanted to enroll their children for school or donors. He was a school principal at the time. Charles has not seen guests since 1992.

"Ah. Should I move to the wheelchair?"

"No, I don't think you have to."

A knock was heard, Erik opened the door and Peter entered.  
Peter was a frequent visitor. He came to visit his father on a regular basis, but the two had a great relationship. He welcomed Charles's joining the family. Erik offered his son to move to Genosha as well on many occasions, but Peter had already settled into school and decided to stay there. Charles never talked about the school, but he was proud of Peter for growing up and finding his place there. Secretly, he was also glad that someone from school was willing to meet him. At least he had one child left. A child who was related to the person that mattered most to him, and a child who was related to the place that mattered most to him.  
Charles let out a sigh and greeted Peter.

"These are the guests?" Charles asked. This time it was Peter who shook his head.

Kurt, Scott, Jubilee, Kitty, Ororo, and Hank came in.

Their group of mutants and their old professor stared at each other.

Charles was stunned, while the mutants he knew as his students were uncomfortable.

Erik knew about the sleepless nights and all the times he was mourning. Charles blamed himself for what happened to Jean, to Raven. He was ashamed of disappointing everyone. He tormented himself for losing everything. His school, his life's work, his children.

"The last time we met you were children."

"The years have been kind to you, professor," Ororo said with sincerity in her voice.

Charles laughed weakly and smiled. "You became a beautiful woman, dear. All of you did."

The three women smiled softly.

He looked at each and every one of them. They changed, but he could see in them the people he remembered. The young students running around the school hallways.

"You've grown so much."

Kurt approached to hug him. Of course he did. He was a good boy and a good man.

Scott also came over and touched his shoulder with a friendly gesture.

Charles smiled at the two grown men and looked at them with friendly eyes. There is only one person left in the room who has yet to interact. Blue beast, who has clearly matured and strengthened during two decades, was there. Hank just stood stiffly in the same place. Everyone could see the unease in his body.

"How's the school?"

"It's fine."

Their relationship was a little different. They knew each other many years before the rest knew them, and they were there for each other. Hank helped Charles with everything he needed, and Charles treated and cared for Hank as if he was his child. They haven't had a single conversation since 1992.

Hank gave him a picture.

There were several dozen students, mutants, sitting politely and looking at the camera. All faces were new to him, but these kids smiled and clearly pleased. A new generation of students. Charles was unable to see the faces of the schoolchildren for years. On the sides of the benches sat the older teachers and employees, some of whom he recognized. Some of the adults were his children.

"It's just one picture. There are more classes."

Charles found it hard not to look at the picture, but he looked directly into Hank's eyes. "Thank you."

Hank came and stood in front of him. He hugged him. It was a hard hug, as if he was forcing his muscles to move, but it was a hug. Charles hugged him back. Charles was about to release the hug, but a moment before he did, Hank seemed to calm down. The years, and even the events that happened in the past, did not erase the natural affection they had between them. Charles smiled at him with happiness in his face, and Hank returned a small, humble but present smile. Everyone around them felt the sense of relief.

"Do us a tour on the island?" Scott suggested.

"Peter, go out with them to the garden. We'll be there in a few minutes." Erik said. All the young people got out of the house. Erik and Charles were left alone.

"You're a bastard, Erik. You brought them here."

A mischievous smile appeared on Erik's face.

"They are your children, Charles." He said and kissed him on the cheek. "They will always be your children."


End file.
